


The Watcher

by Reality 2_1 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_1
Summary: set 2015/16; He loved watching her.





	

Sitting back, he watched his wife talking to the audience. Although he could only see her from the side, he knew her eyes were sparkling with life while she was speaking with a passion that came from deep within. 

The audience followed her every word, and from where he sat, he could see a few of them nodding from time to time. She was getting through to them, and he knew how much that rapport with the audience meant to her. 

He still remembered the days it had been him campaigning for himself, remembered the magic of connecting with strangers over common goals and ideals. Since then, so many people, friends as well as strangers had asked him if he missed being the centre of attention, to be the one fighting for his dream. The answer remained always the same, he didn’t.

He had had his turn; now, it was hers. This was her time to shine, and shine she did, and he loved every single moment of it. He loved watching her lose herself in the moment, talking, laughing, and gesticulating to get a point across. 

More of an introvert than he was, she had grown so much in the last decade, and to him, she was nothing short of mesmerizing, the beauty of her mind, her soul, her body calling out to him on every level. She was still the woman he had fallen in love with; and yet, she was so much more. They both had grown over the four decades of marriage, and he was glad she had never given up on him even though there had been times he wouldn’t have been surprised if she had just packed her bags and left. She hadn’t, and now, they were stronger, more in love than they ever had been before. 

When she was done for the evening, the audience applauding loudly for minutes on end, calling out to her, he walked up to her, wrapped an arm around her. She looked up to him, briefly, her eyes meeting his, and they shared a smile. For the few seconds, to him, nothing existed but the two of them. 

There were no words for how proud he was of her, of everything she had achieved in this life. There had been so many obstacles along their way, especially on hers. Theirs had been a rocky road. Still, she had never given up, had fought hard. Even when it had been him making their life much more complicated, she’d fought along with him. 

It took them over another hour until they could leave for the night, and he was with her the whole time, in the background but there if and when needed. 

“Thank you,” she said when it was finally only the two of them left.

He only shook his head, shushed her with a gentle kiss to her lips. She should know better. There was no thank you needed, because at the end of the day, he was happily hers. 

End


End file.
